Entre sopa fría y pelo de gato
by Morthe
Summary: Y Kiku pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea dejar a esos dos juntos por demasiado tiempo. "– No pudieron haberse matado, ¿Verdad? –" … *Universo Alterno*


**Entre sopa fría y pelo de gato**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **Turquía/Japón/Grecia (Sadiq/Kiku/Heracles)

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos - : o0o0o0o (Cambios de escena)

**Advertencias:** AU *Universo Alterno* / Palabrotas dichas por aquí y por allá.

* * *

- No voy a hacerlo.

Sentenció con un tono de esos que sonaba a súplica y a una fuerte convicción. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó tercamente en su lugar, con una mirada retadora en sus ojos verdes.

Y Kiku detuvo su andar, suspirando cansado mientras se armaba de paciencia para volver a sostener la conversación que había sido evocada ya un par de veces en lo que iba de la mañana.

- Sadiq-san, sabe que es necesario – Dijo, volteándose para mirar de soslayo a esos ojos que le miraban con un evidente reproche.

- No, no lo es. ¡No tengo porque hacerlo, que alguien más se encargue de él! – Gritó rabioso, sobresaltando a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor.

Kiku sonrió nervioso y se disculpó apenado con las personas que les miraban sorprendidas. Cogió fuertemente la mano morena del turco y le obligó a avanzar por la acera, dejando los susurros a sus espaldas.

Sadiq no opuso resistencia y se dejó conducir un par de cuadras más hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de las miradas indiscretas para volver a reclamar sin ser oído.

- ¿No tiene a alguien más para joderle el día?

- Sabe que Gupta-san hoy no puede hacerlo, y yo tengo que llevar al veterinario a Tama, no ha estado sintiéndose bien estos días – Recordó, mientras que a lo lejos pudo divisar por fin el enorme edificio blanco que albergaba un puñado de departamentos en su interior - Además hoy es su día libre, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Por eso mismo!, ¿Por qué tengo que pasar todo mi maldito día libre con el griego?

- Quizás porque fue su culpa que terminara con una pierna rota en primer lugar.

- ¡Ey!, que el griego no sepa coger un balón no es asunto mío - Siseó malhumorado, retrasando lo más que podía su andar a medida que se acercaban al portón de vidrio que conducía hacia el interior.

- Pudo haberle advertido que había gradas a sus espaldas – Kiku le reprochó y sin soltar su mano caminaron dentro del edificio hasta el ascensor que les conduciría al 8vo piso.

Sadiq hizo un mohín molesto pero no replicó y entró obedientemente a la cabina. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, con la musiquilla suave de ambiente como único sonido presente.

El breve "Tinn" del ascensor les indicó que habían llegado a su piso, salieron de la cabina y caminaron los pocos pasos que les separaban de la puerta blanca de al fondo del corredor. Kiku tocó suavemente el timbre y ambos esperaron a que la puerta se abriera.

- Aún no veo porqué debo de hacerlo – Sadiq susurró con ánimo rendido, e hizo un mueca de decepción cuando se escucharon pasos que se acercaban desde adentro. Allí iba lo último de sus esperanzas de librarse de aquello.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron entrever la figura alta de un hombre con la pierna derecha enyesada. Heracles le regaló una sonrisa apacible a Kiku y afiló la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del turco. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hace ESO aquí?

Sadiq también frunció el ceño y avanzó un par de pasos hasta acercarse lo suficiente para ser considerado una distancia peligrosa. Kiku como pudo se puso en medio de esos dos, tratando de evitar cualquier percance.

- Sadiq-san se ofreció a cuidar de usted en ausencia de Gupta-san – Dijo, intentando calmar lo más posible la tención que se había formado en el ambiente.

- No lo necesito, puedo cuidarme solo.

- ¡Ves, te lo dije! – Sadiq apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió un tirón en su mano derecha que le hizo quedarse en su lugar.

Kiku le miró peligroso, leyéndose claramente en sus ojos una advertencia. Sadiq intentó reprimir un escalofrío y volvió obedientemente a su lugar, nunca era bueno cuando Kiku se enfadaba y no le apetecía dormir esta noche en la caseta del perro.

- Como iba diciendo – Kiku continuó con una sonrisa un poco forzada – Sadiq-san se ofreció a hacerle compañía.

- Será divertido… – EL tono de Heracles fue de un evidente sarcasmo, pero finalmente no se negó. Kiku realmente podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía.

- No es como si estuviera emocionado con la idea – Más sarcasmo de parte del turco.

Heracles decidió dejarlo pasar y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. De mala manera se apartó un poco de la entrada y les dejó pasar dentro.

El departamento era simple y pequeño, aunque acogedor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el piso era de cerámica fría al tacto. Había un pequeño corredor inmediato a la puerta de entrada, con 4 puertas dispuestas a los costados que daban a la sala, dormitorio, cocina y baño, respectivamente.

Sadiq miró todo con una curiosidad mal disimulada. La verdad era que nunca había estado en la casa del griego y en realidad siempre que había intentado imaginarla le venía a la cabeza alguna especia de santuario de gatos con un montón de esas bolas de pelos por doquier. Pero parece que ese no sería el caso y Sadiq se alegró un poco de ello. No le gustaban los gatos.

Heracles caminó ayudado por Kiku (Cosa en realidad innecesaria en opinión del turco) hacia un sofá marrón que se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía ser la sala, y cuando estuvo sentado en él, acercó a Kiku sobre sí y le dio un beso en la mejilla como forma de agradecimiento.

Sadiq bufó molesto en su lugar.

.

.

.

Kiku se fue a los pocos minutos, alegando que seguramente Tama debería de estar esperándole, dejando a ambos hombres en un incómodo silencio.

Sadiq suspiró y se sentó al otro extremo del sillón, lo más alejado posible del griego, y sin más que hacer se cruzó de brazos aburrido.

Habrían pasado quizás un par de minutos cuando sintió al griego rebuscar algo en uno de los cajones cercanos y sacar de él un papel doblado por la mitad que no dudó en aventárselo al rostro.

- ¡Hey!.

- Léelo, son las cosas que debes hacer – Dijo Heracles, con su típico tono de voz entre medio dormido y medio despierto.

Sadiq abrió el papel y leyó curioso las cosas escritas con letra irregular sobre la superficie arrugada. A primera vista parecía una lista bastante típica, había cosas como lavar la ropa y limpiar el baño, pero a medida que avanzaba las peticiones se volvieron cada vez más extrañas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! No voy a tallarte la espalda mientras uso un maldito cosplay de mucama.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Ah, perdón – Heracles le quitó la lista de las manos y volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo – Esa era la lista de Kiku.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No esperaba que vinieras en su lugar.

- Maldito crío – Sadiq se abalanzó como fiera al cuello del griego intentando estrangularlo en el proceso. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, entre ellas una nota mental de no volver a dejar que Kiku se acercase a menos de quinientos metros del molesto ser presente.

Ambos estuvieron forcejeando un rato más, hasta que Sadiq se dio cuenta que el griego no dejaría estrangularse hasta medio morir fácilmente, así que finalmente desistió.

- Sabes, podrían meterte preso por abusar de un discapacitado – Dijo Heracles, sobando la piel enrojecida y adolorida de su cuello.

- ¡Cállate!, tú empezaste con tu maldit-…

- Como sea, tengo hambre, haz algo – Heracles dejó de prestarle atención y agarrando el control remoto encendió el televisor sobre la repisa.

Sadiq, a regañadientes, prefirió acabar de una buena vez con eso y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Cogió lo primero que sus ojos encontraron, un enlatado de sopa. Lo abrió como pudo y sin molestarse en servirla siquiera en un plato cogió una cuchara y caminó hacia la puerta.

Y fue entonces, justo antes de salir de la cocina, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Sonrió.

- Sería una pena si alguien decidiera ponerle algo la comida, ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

Heracles cayó dormido. "_Al fin_" pensó el turco.

La guarnición de sopa fría y pastillas dentro de esta había dado resultado.

Dejó al griego babear sobre el sofá y salió de la habitación. En realidad no había mucho que hacer después de haber "noqueado" literalmente a su encargo, así que se decidió mirar un poco en el lugar.

La cocina ya la conocía, así que escogió la puerta de al lado. La cama le indicaba que era el dormitorio, y en realidad no tenía nada del otro mundo. El lugar se encontraba limpio, aunque un poco desordenado, no encontró a ningún gato escondido debajo de las sábanas pero la cantidad de adornos inspirados en dicho animal era inquietante. Se dispuso a marcharse aburrido pero una pequeña puerta semi-oculta en una esquina le pareció interesante.

Se acercó a paso sigiloso y a medida que se acercaba escuchó extraños sonidos desde adentro. Algo le decía que no debía husmear donde no le llamaban, pero la curiosidad pudo más y finalmente giró el picaporte.

Desde adentro muchos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

.

o0o0o0o0o

.

- ¡Waf! ¡Waf!

- Tranquilo Pochi-kun, pronto llegaremos.

Kiku sonrió a su pequeña mascota felpuda y continuó caminando en dirección al departamento. Había pasado ya varias horas desde que se había marchado, el cielo sobre su cabeza aún no estaba completamente oscuro, pero se podía observar al sol ocultarse en el firmamento.

El reloj de su pulsera marcó las 5 pm y Kiku pensó que quizás debería de apurar en paso, no quería retrasarse demasiado y la verdad era que aquel leve sentimiento que había estado revoloteando en el fondo de su estómago toda la mañana y parte de la tarde no hacía más que crecer.

Probablemente no había sido buena idea dejar a esos dos juntos por demasiado tiempo.

Apuró el paso, y a su lado Pochi empezó a trotar, intentando igualar en ritmo de su amo.

- No pudieron haberse matado ¿Verdad? – Escuchó que su amo susurraba y respondió con un pequeño ladrido.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, ambos se encontraban agitados por su carrera pero eso no les importó demasiado.

Kiku tocó el timbre y tras un par de minutos se extrañó de no escuchar pasos desde el interior. Tocó un par de veces más y se fijó que la luz de la ventana contigua estaba apagada. Sus temores se amedrentaron y cargando a Pochi en sus brazos se decidió a entrar por la abertura que la ventana convenientemente abierta le proporcionaba.

Por dentro estaba tan igual de silencioso que por fuera. Dejó a Pochi en el suelo y salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina hacia el pequeño pasillo. Todo estaba oscuro, pero finalmente se decidió a entrar por la primera puerta que hasta donde recordaba daba a la sala.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras como el resto del departamento. A tientas caminó por la habitación hasta que sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir la silueta de Heracles acostado en el sillón, su respiración acompasada le indicaba que estaba durmiendo. Kiku sonrió e intentó acomodarle, pero a su alrededor había numerosos recipientes y enlatados de sopa abiertos que se lo impidieron. EL sillón estaba hecho un desastre, pero el simple hecho de que Heracles aún respirara le tranquilizaba así que lo dejó en su lugar.

Entonces buscó con la mirada a Sadiq y se sorprendió de no encontrarle por ningún lado. Su pulso volvió a acelerarse, pero antes de sacar sus propias conjeturas decidió buscar en el resto de las habitaciones.

Regresó al pasillo y buscó algo que le pudiera indicar el paradero de Sadiq. Encendió las luces y fue entonces que se fijó que había un rastro curiosos de pelo de gato y restos de botanas en el suelo que conducían a la puerta de al fondo. No dudo en seguirlo.

Cuando entró a la habitación observó que había una silueta de la que parecía ser una montaña de ropa sucia en el suelo. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz y cuando lo encontró, sonrió aliviado al ver la escena que la luz le había revelado.

Sadiq se encontraba durmiendo en el piso, con una bolsa de botanas bajo su brazo y una veintena de gatos en su alrededor, también durmiendo.

Kiku sospecho que había encontrado el lugar en donde Heracles guardaba a sus gatos y que al parecer no había estado tan complacido por su descubrimiento.

Suspiró y se agachó a su lado. Pochi también se acercó y comenzó a lamer la cara del turco que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar. Kiku decidió quitarle los gatos de encima pero mientras lo hacía una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Sacó la pequeña cámara que siempre llevaba consigo y con un "Click" inmortalizó la escena en su delante.

En realidad era graciosa y Kiku pensó que tal vez podría sacarle provecho.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Ayyy me encantan estos tres! (/*O*)/ no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos cada que puedo.

Bueno, la historia en sí es un conjunto de ideas que se me ocurrió ayer cuando me quedé sin poder hacer nada porque rompí mis lentes (TTwTT), estoy completamente ciega desde ese entonces así que probablemente encuentren algunas faltas ortográficas y quizás cierta inconexión entre idea e idea. Pero bueno, aún así espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :'3

¡Nos leemos!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
